bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Africa (franchise)
Liberia (2012) Sierra Leone (2012-2014) Rwanda (2014) |language = English Other Variants |network = M-Net AfricaMagic Entertainment |host = Mark Pilgrim (2003) Kabelo Ngakane (2007 - 2008) Ikponmwosa Osakioduwa (2009 - 2014) |seriesrun = May 25, 2003 - September 7, 2003 August 5, 2007 - December 7, 2014 }} is a continental version of Big Brother for the continent of Africa. How It Works Big Brother is a reality television show in which a group of people live together in a large house, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by television cameras. Each series lasts for around three months, and there are usually fewer than 15 participants. The housemates try to win a cash prize by avoiding periodic evictions from the house. African Series The African version of the show largely follows the same format as the original Swedish version of Big Brother where each week the housemates will nominate two of their fellow housemates for eviction and the public will then vote to evict the two (or more) housemates who received the most nominations. Although the house is located in South Africa, many different countries can send housemates into the house to compete. This series is different from many other series, due to the fact that many different countries can compete in the house, rather than one. At the start of the series, twelve different countries competed. Five other countries have been added since the debut of the show. History Season 1 The first season of Big Brother Africa, featuring 12 housemates from 12 different African countries, premiered to audiences in 42 African countries on Sunday 25 May 2003, and ended on 7 September of the same year, lasting 106 days. It was the first time in the world that the internationally famous program will be created using participants of different nationalities from one continent. Mark Pilgrim was the host. Season 2 The second season of Big Brother Africa, featuring 12 housemates from 12 different African countries, premiered 5 August 2007, and ended on 11 November of the same year, lasting 98 days. The show returned from its four-year hiatus, with a brand new host, KB Ngakane. Season 3 The third season of Big Brother Africa, featured 12 housemates from 12 different African countries, premiered 24 August 2008, and ended on 23 November of the same year, lasting 91 days. KB returned as host. Season 4: The Revolution The fourth season of Big Brother Africa, featured 25 housemates from 14 different African countries. The season premiered 6 September 2009, and ended on 6 December of the same year, lasting 91 days. This year, Ikponmwosa "IK" Osakioduwa took over as the new host.It was the first season featuring more than 12 contestants. It was also the first time 14 countries participated. Season 5: All-Stars Big Brother Africa 5 started on 18 July 2010, and ran for 91 days until 17 October 2010. This was an all-star series which featured 14 former Big Brother Africa contestants. For the second time, IK was the host. The winner was Uti Nwachukwu. Season 6: Amplified The sixth season of Big Brother Africa, tagged "Amplified" ran for 91 days from 1 May 2011 to 31 July the same year. Bringing together 26 housemates from 14 different African countries, M-Net co-partnered with Coca-Cola for the series. IK returned as host. This season is the first ever series of Big Brother in the world to have 2 winners; Karen Igho from Nigeria and Wendall Robert Parson from Zimbabwe. One of the notable housemates in this season was Zimbabwean actress, model and TV personality, Vimbai Mutinhiri. Season 7: StarGame! The seventh season of Big Brother Africa premiered to viewers in 47 African countries on Sunday 6 May 2012 and ran for 91 days until 5 August 2012. Live performances were made by American rapper J. Cole during the opening ceremony. The show was once again headline sponsored by Coca-Cola and hosted by IK. This season, the cash prize was raised to US$ 300,000. A new rule called Double-Up was introduced to the show. This means that entrants partnered with other people to enter as a pair. Liberia and Sierra Leone were represented in the house for the first time ever, while Ethiopia was not represented in this season, and contestants from Mozambique were expected to take on a new role that was not announced, the idea was dropped and replaced with seven celebrity housemates making it a Stargame themed series. This season featured a record breaker, for the first time ever in the worldwide history of big brother, 35 housemates went into the big brother house on launch night. From 14 African countries the 35 contestants constituted 14 pairs called BBFs(Big Brother Friends) and seven VIP celebrity housemates. Keagan Pietersen from South Africa was crowned the winner of the $300 000 cash prize on 5 August 2012 during the 2 hours 20 minutes finale. Season 8: The Chase The eighth season of Big Brother Africa aired in 2013 titled The Chase. M-net's Africa Magic confirmed the return of the series on 18 December 2012. The season premiered Sunday 26 May 2013 with 28 housemates from 14 African countries and lasted for 91 days ending on Sunday 25 August 2013. Ethiopia returned as the fourteenth participating country in the show, replacing Liberia. IK returned as host of the series. Airtel took over the role of headline sponsor becoming the official sponsor of Big Brother The Chase. Once again 2 houses are featured on BBA The Chase, "Diamond" and "Ruby". Dillish Mathews from Namibia was the winner of the $300 000 cash prize. Season 9: Hot-Shots M-net's Africa Magic announced the ninth season of Africa's top reality TV series on 26 May 2014. The show will begin with more swag introducing the most dynamic and talented housemates the show has ever seen on Sunday 7 September 2014 and will run live for 91 days, 24/7 on Dstv channels 197 and 198, ending with the series finale on 7 December 2014. Once again this season the grand price is 300 000 United States Dollars. This year open auditions were held in the same 14 countries as the previous season (The Chase) with the only exception being Angola which was replaced by new-comers Rwanda. Although Angola is the only country left out from the original 12 participating countries, this year Dstv premiered a local Angolan Portuguese version, Big Brother Angola. Additional auditions were held in Mozambique so viewers can expect a little extra surprises this season. Production of Season 9 had to be put on hold as the Big Brother house in Highlands North, Johannesburg burnt down. Nobody was injured in the blaze, which currently has an unknown cause. Season 9 premiered on 5 October 2014, nearby the old studio in "7th Street", where the 26 contestants entered the new house for 63 days. Tanzania's Idris Sultan emerged as the Ultimate Hotshot and the winner of the US$300,000. Countries Participating By Season Seasons Trivia References Category:Big Brother Versions